Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x + 9 = 10x + 3$
Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(8x + 9) - 8x = (10x + 3) - 8x$ $9 = 2x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $9 - 3 = (2x + 3) - 3$ $6 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{6}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $3 = x$